Brûle cette lettre
by LilTangerine
Summary: En réponse à la lettre Infréquentable. Lecture non nécessaire, mais peut aider à la compréhension. Il avait crû que tout serait simple, qu'une fois la guerre finie, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais elle savait qu'il tomberait et l'entraînerait dans sa chute. Alors elle lui dit adieu d'un signe de main. Pour l'oublier.


Pour ceux qui se demandaient à qui Nott écrivait dans sa lettre, la voilà. Je vais casser le mythe mais... c'est une OC.

Merci d'être passés!

* * *

Théo,

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ta lettre. Désolée de t'avoir abandonné comme je l'ai fait, aux mains d'un Ministère qui voulait ta peau. Une véritable amie t'aurait compris, soutenu, et t'aurait crû quand tu as dit que c'était un mensonge.  
Je ne te mérite pas.

Alors oublie-moi.

Fait comme si tu ne m'avais jamais aimée. Efface-moi. Tous ces souvenirs que tu as de moi, jette-les. Dis-toi que je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus, la fille d'un soir que tu croises seule au bar.  
Je sais que c'est dur. Je le sais, crois-moi.

Mais tu es un esprit fort, un de ceux qui peuvent faire se courber le monde par un simple regard. Tu y arriveras, je le sais.  
Dis-toi que je suis morte.

Je pensais ne jamais avoir à écrire une telle lettre. Comment mon Serpentard préféré, qui était là quand j'ai souffert, qui était là quand j'ai aimé, qui était là quand j'étais heureuse, comment as-tu pu devenir cet homme froid et retors ? Tu nous a abandonnés. Tu m'as abandonnée. J'avais confiance en celui qui m'a consolée cette nuit-là. Il faut croire que j'avais tort.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je n'aurais pas dû répondre, je me serais faite passer pour morte et même si tu m'avais cherchée, tu aurais fini par m'oublier et choisir quelqu'un que tu ne trahiras jamais. Que tu ne laisseras jamais tomber. Que tu ne blesseras jamais.

Faisons comme si je te haïssais.

Comme si tu n'avais jamais été si précieux pour moi, comme si j'étais le monstre qui t'avait poussé à rejoindre les Mangemorts, comme si j'étais celle qui avait réduit ta vie en poussière. Ne m'aime pas, je ne le mérite pas.

Je devrais répondre à ta déclaration enflammée autrement que par des accusations, je le sais. Mais admets-le, tu es monomaniaque, obsessionnel, et je ne veux pas que tu gâches ce que j'ai reconstruit. Seule. Tu vois, je suis monstrueuse et pitoyable.

Tu veux des raisons de me haïr, malgré ce que je suis devenue ? Alors je détruirai une par une toutes ces choses que tu aimes, que tu chéris plus que tout. Je détruirai toute ta vie s'il le faut. Même si ça m'arrache le cœur.

Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu m'oubliais.

Nos fous rires, nos peines, nos joies, tout ça n'existe plus pour moi. C'est injuste de t'en vouloir simplement parce que tu as retourné ta veste. Mais ce que tu as fait pour ces monstres me donne froid dans le dos. Le sort qu'ils ont jeté à ma sœur est incurable. Triste, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais tu n'as rien fait pour les en empêcher. Rien.  
Ce qu'elle vit, c'est pire que la mort.

Je suis désolée pour elle, pour les victimes, pour leur famille, pour leurs amis, pour tout ce que tu n'as pas pu protéger. Je ne te demandais pas d'être un martyr, un héros, non. Je ne te demandais qu'une chose, de revenir de notre côté, de te battre pour protéger tes amis, ceux qui n'avaient pas trahi.

Pourtant, tu oses dire que tu m'aimes. Tu me fais peur. Qu'ont-ils fait pour te rendre fou à ce point ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur le souvenir d'une fille que tu as détruite ? On était amis !  
Tu l'as oubliée, n'est-ce pas, la promesse que tu m'as faite la nuit où les Carrow m'ont torturée ? Permet-moi de te raviver la mémoire.

On s'était dit que jamais, jamais, on ne laisserait nos ennemis s'en prendre à nous. Mais de quels ennemis parlais-tu, toi ? Du Ministère ? Des Gryffondor ? Des nés-Moldus ?  
Mais désormais, c'est toi, mon ennemi. Alors respecte ton serment et va t-en. Disparais de ma vie comme je veux disparaître de la tienne.

Si jamais tu oses quand même me répondre, après tout ce que je t'ai dit et écrit, alors je ferai suivre mon courrier au Ministère. Ils te retrouveront, et ils t'enverront là-bas, à Azkaban. Je témoignerai à ton procès, je leur raconterai tout ce que je sais de toi, toute ta vie, tes moindres faits et gestes. Je leur dirai à quel point tu comptais pour moi et comment tu as rejoint ces criminels. Ta lettre sera une preuve de l'accusation. Je ne leur dirai rien de ce que tu as de bon en toi. Toutes les sorcières et les sorciers maudiront ton nom à jamais, et tu me haïras, tu me haïras si fort que même la mort ne pourra te faire oublier ta rancune.

Alors je te le dis encore une fois. Oublie-moi.

Et si jamais, d'ici des dizaines d'années, je te croisais dans la rue, moi, tenant la main de mes enfants, toi, ta femme au bras, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, le souvenir des batailles sera loin derrière nous. On redeviendra de vieux amis du collège, comme ceux qui n'ont jamais vraiment quitté Poudlard. On parlera de la belle époque, de notre jeunesse, des bêtises qu'on a pu faire.  
Mais jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé en mai 1998.

Il ne tient qu'à toi de choisir.

Même si par un incroyable hasard, je finissais par tomber amoureuse de toi, il n'y a absolument aucune chance qu'on finisse ensemble. Ce serait trahir mon principe de ne jamais sortir avec des Sang-Pur. Tu saisis l'ironie, n'est-ce pas ?

Adieu, Nott, adieu à ton sourire qui n'était que pour moi. Je sais qu'on se reverra un jour.

Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, envers et contre tout.

Brûle cette lettre.


End file.
